Mao Bisho
Appearance Earthy Hair, amber eyes. Wears formal clothes. Scars across ancient runes on his body. Rings on his fingers and twisted runes on his arms Personality Passive and pensive, melancholic most of the time. Helps more out of obligation than actually wanted to. A tad masochistic bordering on suicidal in taking on heavy tasks and burdens as a form of punishing himself for his past actions, laughing bitterly about his current situation and his betrayal. Doesn't think of it too highly, more as a way to cope for a disillusioned old man who betrayed his own purpose and was put into a situation he had no control over by circumstance. He takes his word in high value and always aims to accomplish it, expecting others to do the same. Retains a form of bitter love for Humans, envying their curiosity and drive, realizing it's what made him choose them over his sworn duty. He doesn't regret his decision much, and in the end, he only blames himself and his lack of power to defend both. Backstory Originally a great Earth Spirit. Defended his land dutifully from any intruder. Met a scholar who wanted to learn of Earth Spirits by chance, started to become more interested in people and the happenings of the world outside his land. Began to take human form and ventured out, befriending the scholar. Some shit happened, his friend was in danger, he had to choose between defending his land or humans, he picked humans. His land was destroyed, and as punishment he had a great majority of his powers taken away and was subjected to become a slave to the humans he had chosen. His scholar friend decided to take him in as a familiar of sorts, Mao realizing this would be his fate for the rest of his life. Staying with the family for generations upon generations, he dutifully served them, the slow tick of time draining him. Eventually though this family died out, simply through lack of an heir and disease, and he began to wander aimlessly. Headmaster of Osaka Gakuin met him by chance at a library, contracted him as a familiar and made him the School Secretary. Abilities He's lost much, if not all, of his previous Earth connected powers. At most, now he can cause a few pebbles to float around, raise a rather weak wall of Dirt as a form of defense, and regenerate lightly by using the Earth to replace and heal his wounds. Through years of wandering and learning through countless hours reading in libraries, he's good at retaining information, able to recall any vital piece in an instance. Knows all their is to know about Technology, the Arcane, and the Supernatural, having studied all extensively to better understand the creatures that fascinated him. Contracts As a way to make up for his lost power, and by suggestion of his friend, Mao began making contracts of his own with conceptual beings that were neither here nor there, existed and didn't exist, were a force of nature and a simply a trick of imagination. In other words, he made contracts with Demons of Thought, beings that are connected to scientific and philosophic principles that conceptually don't exist, but Mao has given form. Despite their name and appearance, they have no proper connection to the Realms of Hell, nor any proper connection to the actual Demons presented in the experiments or their creator. They merely share a name based on their influence, and have abilities related to that. While he has a total of 20 Contracts, he can only have about 5 out of at once in his weakened state. He always has 3 perpetually out with him as well, two of them powering Osaka Gakuen and one following him as a companion and pet. Some are more tedious to get along with and control than others, but he manages them all fine. He doesn't seem to have any problem with keeping his Demons out indefinitely, as long as its within the 5 limit he's imposed unto himself. If he felt like it, he can also combine himself with one of his Demons for a temporary amount of time, giving him their full abilities for his use. Maxwell's Demon Demon that splits apart two things, dividing them perfectly in half. While it can't divide living beings, it can divide forces, such as thermodynamic or kinetic, and even magical. All the divided force needs to go somewhere though, so Maxwell's Demon disperses it behind itself or two its side. Though, he can have it sit in front of him for a bit as well, not touching him, before he decides to divide it. In essence, he acts as a "door," quickly opening and then closing to only let some things out, but not all of it. Laplace's Demon An all knowing Demon, literally. It knows all casual and unknown knowledge available in the universe, past present and future. It works as a super high-speed deductive calculator, knowing the placement of every single atom in existence, then building up from that in figuring out what it does and what it's made for, and than going further and further until it's reverse engineered the whole thing. It knows everything that can, will, won't, and has happened, for all events, living creatures, and things that exist. A bit obnoxious, due to this, finishing people's sentences for them and answering their questions before they're asked. At the moment, its residing within Osaka Gakuen as its security computer. Nietzche's Demon An old tired out Demon, or so it seems at first glance. It changes between infant, to child, to young adult, to a grown being, to aging rapidly within seconds, constantly repeating this cycle over and over. In similar manner, it can entrap an area in its sphere of influence, forcing it go through the same cycle of time over and over again, all actions inside it and words being repeated infinitely until the cycle ends, and time marches forward once again. This sphere can take up an entire city at is max, and the cycle repeated may be up to a year at maximum power. While outside influences may wonder into the sphere and affect some things, whatever mark they had left gets over-written once the cycle restarts, placing itself back at the beginning as if it never happened. The cycle only lasts as long as Nietzche is materialized though, so at max it's really only a few minutes to some days. Should it be slain or recalled, than the cycle collapses at whatever stopping point it's currently at, not at the beginning or the end. The people and things inside are perfectly preserved as well, looking the same as when the cycle had started, no matter how much time passed outside. Darwinian Demon A large behemoth of a Demon, standing at 10 ft exactly, towering over most other living organisms with both its height and structure, large pulsating muscles that scream raw strength all overs its body. For all intents and purposes, once summoned, it is considered the "fittest" being in the surrounding area, constantly growing stronger and evolving and adapting to its surroundings to become "fitter." If it gets harmed by a bullet, than it will evolve within seconds to ignore it, or any type of damage received to it. If the area is too cold, than it'll evolve. If it needs to get to someone hiding underwater, than it'll evolve to be able to swim as fast as possible and breath underwater. If it's in an airlocked environment, it'll evolve to not need air to survive. And so go the variations. No matter what its environment, it will instantaneously evolve to survive. No matter its opponent, it will do the same, instantaneously evolving in order to be stronger, more durable, and even smarter. Constantly improving more and more, every second that goes by, in order to become the "fittest" and to always survive. The Predictor (Newcomb's Entity) A gambling type of Demon, one that enjoys making bets and predictions with others. It'll play these games with people, making them choose between one or two predictions offered, and give a reward at the end. It can be something as simple as betting which lane a car will turn, left or right, to whether a sports team will win or lose, or something more complex. Things like whether the marble will bounce and hit the stone, knocking it over and crushing the glass, or whether the marble will roll along the stone and fall into the glass. While it seems like an odd series of events, the trick is whatever the Predictor predicts is then fated to happen, as it predicted it. This will only happen though if the person or people it is playing with accepts its game and makes a guess of their own from the two options given. With this, both of its predictions are fated to happen, but only one can, so he decides on which one by speaking it aloud a second time. Should someone give the same prediction as it, than they both succeed and nothing major happens, getting a slight reward like candy. If someone is to predict against it, than the person or people is fated with a prediction that some type of misfortune will befall them by day's end. No clarification, major or minor, simply a misfortune. With the complexity or the intensity of the prediction, it may raise the reward and punishment, giving something like a great power or wads of cash, as compared to major life-altering misfortune. Should someone make two predictions for the Predictor and wins, than it will grant them a wish. Should they fail, it'll imprison them. Descartes' Evil Demon A conman Demon with a silver tongue, able to warp someone's very own perception of reality with his words, changing their whole view. In essence it's "the ultimate deception." It can overwrite just about everything they perceive besides themselves, making them believe an animal is there when it isn't, making up entirely new animals altogether, changing their belief in what could solve a problem (2+2=5, 5+2=3. 7-2+15), the colors someone sees, even the shapes and sounds and smell, and so on. It can only do this to one person at a time, and it only lasts as long as they are materialized. Astrochicken (Dyson's Entity) Rather than an living being or sentient creature, the Astrochicken is an odd little thing, as its a small metallic egg filed with little fleets of microships. The ships can fly around and transform, interconnecting or even "mating" to create more eggs for more ships, all to make a wide assortment of technological based equipment. From a calculator, to an oven, to a car, to a factory, to even a spaceship, or something mundane like a screw. All it takes it a matter of seconds for the smaller objects, minutes for the mediocre sized cars, and only some hours for things such as a factory. While they can be destroyed, should any be left standing than they will only self-repair. While highly versatile, it's limited to a certain range away from Mao, falling apart without his guidance. The Utility Monster (Nozick's Entity) A small feeble demon, looking more akin to an orange sized bacterial speck. Despite it's small size, it's quite dangerous. It increases its size by stealing from others, ascertaining that while others may need their nutrients or even literal size, it itself will need them far more for its own survival, so it latches unto people and steals, growing larger and larger the more it does so. As it does so, it begins to look humanoid, taking on whatever form and gender based on what its taken the most of and from whom. As it does this and can survive on its own, it begins to ascertain that is own pleasure outweighs the suffering of others, and will begin stealing their strength and abilities from them, using them to largely do whatever it wants and cause havoc. It keeps all of these for as long as its materialized, giving them all back once its defeated or called back by Mao. Morton's Demon A silver-tongued demon that's rather blank-minded, nodding his head and agreeing with what whatever someone has to say to him, no matter what, and just filters out the rest. His belief in what's told to him and what he chooses to ignore is so powerful, that it warps the very nature of the reality around itself, making it fact. Everything it refuses to believe in that could possibly contradict its own truth is totally negated and rendered effective less in its zone, no longer existing within it. It can set up this zone with either one person or a group of people with similar beliefs, making him an odder Thought Demon on the spectrum as he can either be incredibly childish or insurmountably powerful. Its zone only lasts for as long as he's materialized, and only in a large-scale radius around him. Everything outside it functions perfectly normal as it should. Roko's Basilisk A small boy-like demon that looks friendly and childish, wanting to only help others but a bit too weak and sickly to do so himself. As a result, he asks others to do it for him or help him. If denied, Roko's Basilisk than gains a spiritual voodoo esc doll copy of the target, it being connected to the target's body. Whatever happens to the doll the targets feels happen to them, and vice versa. Denial is an odd thing for Roko's Basilisk though, in that it's subjective. For him, even being ignored is an act of denial, all the people acknowledging him yet walking by. In retaliation to being denied, Roko's Basilisk than tortures the dolls, nothing happening to the target physically, but they feel the sensation happening to them, feeling their arm being twisted and ripped apart even though it's still there and functioning fine, feeling all the pain and agony. Things such as drowning and burning give a similar sensation, feeling as though they're drowning, asphyxiating, and burning, but their body is perfectly fine and they're still very much alive. These dolls last for as long as Roko's Basilisk is materialized, or until they're broken Socrates' Demon A wise, old philosophical demon that once plagued the great philosopher Socrates. Can inhabit someone like a parasite and force them to follow his commands. His influence grows greater overtime to the point it'll drive the current host mad should they ignore the commands. Bergson's Demon A demon with slight manipulation over time, being able to conjure spheres of it to entrap objects and others in. His specialty is speeding time up, rather than slow it down. Compton's Demon Can generate explosions with a snap, being able to explode anything with just that simple action. Has complete control over these, being able to make them small and even focused, even stop an explosion mid-detonation. James' Demon A quiet shrewd demon that focuses on tactics, having the ability to envision every possible action someone or something may take and the outcome. Plans around using this, being able accounting for every little possibility. Frankfurt's Demon Limits the amount of action someone can take, adding a sort of "game" mechanic to someone where they have limited actions and movements before they're paralyzed and need to wait to move again, essentially working like DnD. Has an area of effect, affecting everyone inside. Lewis' Demon Manipulates knowledge and memories, being able to rewrite or erase the two to deceive others. This doesn't just affect people, but also sources of knowledge as well, such as books. A non-permanent affect that he can remove whenever he pleases, lasting only as long as he's present in the area. Mendel's Demon Randomizing effect that's constantly active. Mill's Demon A peculiar demon that can add more of something than there should be. Examples being normally having four apples, but then suddenly there are five. A useful trait, as he can act as support, adding more force than there should be. This includes a simple child punching a wall and nothing happening, while with the demon the child would easily break through the wall. Peirce's Demon Sealed within a jar filled with black and white balls, can force his opinions and bias onto others so they agree with him, making it easier for them to do things for him as there's point in arguing since they're inclined to agree. Schrodinger's Cat A simple cat. Nothing more, nothing less. Its only special property can be accounted to being both dead and alive, at the same time. While none of its internal functions work, its external ones do perfectly fine. When it dies to external means, it simply reappears later, perfectly fine. Though, sometimes, it will randomly keel over when someone happens to notice it, giving a rather horrific image of a cat spurting blood out every orifice in its head. Should it will it, it can entrap someone into a box like environment of its own making, needing physical contact and that person having killed the cat by looking at it. Once inside, the cat looks inside the box, and there's a 50/50 chance that person will die in a similar manner to the cat, or be perfectly fine and walk free. Should the be fine, they appear back in their normal environment, the Cat nowhere in sight. Equipment Cane he uses to walk. Trivia * Thought Demons are more interesting than the Ars Goetia ones. Category:Supernatural Category:Male Category:Character Category:Teacher Category:Soup's Kitchen